So Give Me the Night
by lightsthecity
Summary: Chad decides Sonny owes him a favor.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

so give me the night

* * *

Chad sits comfortably on Sonny's couch, waiting.

"Son-nay!" He shouts as he wonders _why_ exactly he decided this was a good idea. Elongating each syllable, he yells, "Where _are _you? I need to talk to you!" He notices her walk into her dressing room, but he keeps his voice at an _extremely_ high volume, "No one keeps the Chadster waiting. You're in dangerous territory here, Monroe!"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Wow! Lower your voice and I _might_ talk to you."

"Fine," he's still speaking a little too loudly.

"Just a little quieter would be nice. What do you want? And who let you in?"

"I let myself in, thank you very much. Mr. Condor appreciates my work as Mackenzie on _Mackenzie Falls _so much that he gave me a master key." It's not true, of course. The door was left ajar, but Sonny doesn't need to know that.

He's about to continue, but Sonny interjects, "Seriously?"

"Of course. You doubt the powers of Chad Dylan Cooper?" he sees her open her mouth to say something, but he keeps going, this is taking far longer than he expected, "Anyways. I need you to throw me a party."

"What? Why?"

"Well. My publicist says I need to show that I'm more of a people person. Apparently, and I don't understand why, my fans are starting to sympathize with the girls I go out with instead of _me_. But this is his job, so I suppose he knows best," he drones, "But I was thinking, if someone threw me a surprise party, that would prove I have close friends. Not that I don't, but I guess the world doesn't know that. So naturally, I thought, who owes me a favor? And that's where you come in."

She's more than a little caught off guard, "But I don't owe you anything."

"Oh, yes you do. Remember? I saved you from humiliation in front of a live studio audience_, _and I was your fake date when you wanted revenge on James Conroy. I could go on, but I think that should suffice."

How could she forget? "Okay, _maybe_ I do owe you a couple favors, but throwing a surprise party would involve hours of work, and nothing you've done for me has come even close to that."

"You really think I would trust a _Random_ with the party planning? Please! We would end up playing charades or something equally as awful. My people will take care of all that stuff," he scoffs, "All you have to do is pretend to be the host. Oh, and think of a nice way for someone to 'distract' me for the afternoon before."

"You do realize this is pathetic."

"Yes. So it's settled, you'll do it."

She starts to protest, "That's not what I said!"

He's already at the door, "Yeah, yeah, you'd be delighted to host my first surprise party," he flourishes his hand, "CDC out!"

She looks at the now closed door, "What just happened?"

///

A couple days later, she confronts him in a hallway. Or rather, she pulls him roughly into one.

"Careful, Sonny! My suit was just ironed," he pushes her hands off him.

"I just wanted to make some things clear," she says sternly, "I'm only doing this because _supposedly_ I owe you, okay? And once this is over we're even."

"Sure."

"And I googled you, and your birthday isn't for another six months, so I assume this party isn't for that. What exactly is it for?"

"You googled me? How on earth did you sift through the twenty-million hits?" she simply glares at him, "Yeah, I'm _that_ popular."

"Chad! You're so infuriating!"

"The 100th episode of Mack Falls is airing in two weeks. This will be my congratulatory party. Thanks, doll."

With that, he turns and walks out of there as fast as his freshly pressed uniform lets him.

///

"Tawni! I don't know what to do!" she buries her head in her pillow, "None of my ideas are glamorous enough for Chad!"

"Who cares? It's a surprise party. He doesn't need to have an opinion."

"I wish you were right," Sonny sighs, "But he's making me run everything by him first."

"Have I told you that this whole thing is a bit ridiculous?"

"Only once a minute since I told you about it," suddenly, she has an idea, "Hey, Tawni? You're the number one female tween star, right?"

"Of course. Do you really need to ask?"

"What's the best restaurant to be seen at for lunch in LA?"

"Well _I've_ been seen at Pinkberry. Everyone who's anyone has been there."

"I haven't!"

"Exactly my point. Get, what's-her-name from the falls to take him there for frozen yogurt at 4:30, and they can take a limo from there and end up back at the studio for 5:30, when the party starts."

Sonny pouts at the insult, but decides against saying anything; she doesn't need to be on Tawni's bad side, again, "Thanks, Tawn! You're the best! I'll go tell Portlyn."

"I know!"

///

It's the day before the party.

Sonny is greeted by an extremely unpleasant sight as she walks into her dressing room: Chad Dylan Cooper lying in wait on Tawni's couch.

She panics, "Get off that! Before she sees!"

He smirks, but obliges (he's seen Tawni angry) "I need to talk to you about tomorrow."

"What now? I've already done everything you've asked."

"Whatever happens, I don't want a scene. No crazy antics from your cast, and if I do something to make you angry, please just hold it in till after. This needs to go smoothly."

"I'll try my best but I can make no promises."

"Sonny!" he whines.

"I'll try my best."

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong," he warns, "You'll be sorry."

"Is that all?"

"No. We're going to dance together."

"Um, why?"

"Because... well, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, so the least I can do for the lovely girl that planned my party is dance with her."

"Ugh. Fine."

"That's all?" he nods, so she pushes him out of the room, "Okay, bye Chad!"

///

After enduring torture with Portlyn for an hour (that girl should never, ever be away from a script), Chad makes it to the party.

He smiles his best Chad-Dylan-Cooper smile as he walks into the room full of people.

"Surprise!" One hundred voices greet him, fronted by a stunning brunette in a silver dress.

"Oh my gosh! You guys did all this for _me_? You're the best friends ever!" He walks up to Sonny, "Did you plan this all?"

She nods, grinning. Even he can't tell if it's fake.

"Thanks, love," he grabs her into a hug and kisses her on the cheek, leaving Sonny's face burning.

She holds on to him for a second, whispering harshly in his ear, "Not allowed."

They pull apart, and he smiles widely at her, "I can't believe you did all this!"

This time, when she grins, he can tell it's very, very fake, "Yes, now if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait, sunshine," he grabs her arm, and through gritted teeth, making sure no one can hear, he adds, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to show me the party?"

"Stop, or I _will _make a scene," she whispers.

"At least take a picture with me?" he pleads.

She groans, "Just one, and then you're on your own."

"Fine. Let's go," he motions towards the photographer, before linking her arm with his.

The photographer beams at the twosome, "Say Mackenzie Falls!"

Chad turns to kiss her cheek for the picture at the same time Sonny turns to glare at him. As the camera flashes, the one thing neither wants to happen. It's only a moment long, but their lips meet and sparks fly, though they'd both deny it if anyone asked.

Sonny pulls away quickly, and there's a softness in his eyes as he mouths 'Sorry,' and lets her walk away.

///

He finds her an hour later, after he's made the rounds with his guests. He is Chad Dylan Cooper, after all, he has to be polite.

"It never happened," he says when he's beside her, after a moment of silence.

"What?" It's not because she doesn't know what he's talking about. It's because she's surprised he's bringing it up at all. She though CDC didn't do confrontation.

"Whatever just happened, didn't," he reiterates.

She tells herself it's what she wants, too, "Okay, good. It was just an accident, right?"

"Yeah, right," he says quietly, "I'm glad. I wouldn't want things to be wierd between us. I would miss making fun of you Randoms."

"And I would miss making fun of your contrived plot-lines," she grins.

He smirks, "Well we all know it's my dashing good looks that the bring sucess to this show."

"Let's go back inside."

"'Kay," they start towards the party, when, "Oh, no!" he smacks his forehead, "The tabloids!"

She groans loudly, "Can we deal with that later?"

"Sure, you owe me a dance anyways."

She smacks him in the stomach, but he can see her smile softly in the corner of his eye.

* * *

******AN: Oops. Accidentally deleted this while trying to fix the ending in Content/Chapters (long story short: people started talking to me and I wasn't paying attention to where I was clicking). My apologies to anyone who gets two author alerts. Won't happen again. **

I hope that didn't get too ooc at the end. This will most likely become a twoshot if I have time, and there is a good number of reviews.

**Please review!**


End file.
